Paint-Job Request
Here is a place where you can request any paint job for any character you want. * Please post in detail your request for Jak8 to make. * If you request a paint job now, it will go to the bottom of the list as the lowest priority (the top is the highest priority) * Make sure that you post paint jobs that can be done, as certain ones cannot be done. * If you find an in-game picture of the paint job you requested, try to get it from the people you got the screenshot from before you come here to request it. Making a paint job someone else already made is just a waste of time. * If you have any questions on how to use GIMP yourself (if you don't want you paint job available in the next version of the mod), then visit Jak8's message wall for more information: here is a message posted to his wall that you can read to see how to run GIMP 2.0. Work-in progress: * Fletcher's yellow paint job (requested by Ferrari27); * Mater's blue paint job (requested by Mater292 2nd); * Neon green Tokyo Mater (requested by A Wikia Contributor); * Silver dragon Lightning McQueen (requested by A Wikia Contributor); * Tokyo/Spicy red Stinger (requested by A Wikia Contributor); * Spicy red Tokyo Mater (requested by A Wikia Contributor); * Neon/Black Boost (requested by A Wikia Contributor); * Yellow Gerald with blue stripes (requested by Mater292 2nd); * Red Fletcher with white stripes (requested by Mater292 2nd); * Black with orange stripes Lightning McQueen (requested by A Wikia Contributor); * Orange with black stripes Lightning McQueen (requested by A Wikia Contibutor); * Yellow with black stripes Stinger (requested by A Wikia Contributor); * Black with yellow stripes Stinger (requested by A Wikia Contributor); * Dinoco Pitty (requested by A Wikia Contributor); * 10th anniversary diecast McQueen (requested by A Wikia Contributor); * Rustbucket crest Tater (requested by A Wikia Contributor); * Tractor's realistic cow paint job (requested by A Wikia Contributor); * Freddy Fazbear Fletcher (requested by A Wikia Contributor); * Rockstar Crippler (requested by A Wikia Contributor); * Cars: Fast as Lightning Poster (requested by Timix 91); * Diecast Buford (requested by Superbaddy4); * "Apolican" McQueen (requested by Superbaddy4); * Pink and yellow Fletcher (requested by Superbaddy4); * "Demon" Cletus (requested by Superbaddy4); * Chick and Dinoco Mia and Tia (requested by Ferrari27); * Dark gray 44 Lewis (requested by Ferrari27); * White and blue Fred with yellow sunroof (requested by Ferrari27); * UK Emma (requested by Ferrari27); * UK Philip (requested by Ferrari27); * Italian Giovanni (requested by Ferrari27); * Red with White sunroof Giovanni (requested by Ferrari27); * Red with White sunroof Luigi (requested by Ferrari27); * Crusin' McQueen (requested by Ferrari27); * Van's paint job (requested by Ferrari27); * Hatchback's paint job (requested by Ferrari27); * Fillmore's rainbow paint job (requested by Ferrari27); * Sarge's USA paint job (requested by Ferrari27); * Chick Hicks Students 1-4 with Chick Hicks Academy Logo (requested by Ferrari27); * Chick Hicks students 1-4 blue and yellow striped paint job (requested by Ferrari27); * UK Flag Gerald (requested by Superbaddy4); * Mexican Flag Papo (requested by Superbaddy4); * American Flag Lenny (requested by Superbaddy4); * Red Ransburg Lightning (requested by Superbaddy4); * Silver Ramone (requested by Superbaddy4); * Yellow and white Doc (requested by Superbaddy4). Paint jobs finished * Mater's Jules Bianchi paint job (requested by Ferrari27). Category:Paintjob request Category:Mods